


Don't Mess With a Luthor

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Don't mess with a Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, My First Fanfic, No Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena's escaping the Daximite ship with Mon-Ew (don't worry he's not a big part) & Kara finds them & shit hits the fan.First fic please don't hate me I already hate me also who wants to teach me to write





	Don't Mess With a Luthor

Lena anxiously scanned the dim hall of the Daxamite mothership as she waited for Mon-El to open the doorway. Why was it taking him so long? He was the prince of Daxam for Christs sake! 

Suddenly the door started to slide open & Lena whipped around. Before she could sarcastically congratulate Mon-El she realized who was on the other side beaming at her.

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed.

The hero opened her arms for a hug, but before the Luthor could react the blonde's hand flew to her stomach where a glowing green blade was now protruding, dimmed only by the dark crimson of Kryptonian blood. The blade was retracted painfully slow, twisting as it went. The raven haired girl's emerald eyes were locked with her lover's pain filled crystal blues. Kara bit her lip to stop it from slipping past her lips, but once the blade was fully gone she couldn't stop her breath from catching as she collapsed to the ground.

Lena fell to her knees next to her lover, not aware of anything but Kara's wound. She immediately started applying pressure, as if that could fix the gaping wound through the hero's abdomen.

"Mon-El, I need your jacket!” When the man made no move to give it to her, she looked over her shoulder to find nothing but fear in the prince's wide brown eyes. “Mon-El, jacket, now! She's bleeding out!” He just shook his head, eyes filling with tears. She shifted for better leverage, and that was when Kara's hand circled her wrist.

“Lee, you need to save yourself.” The hero's voice was soft and filled with pain, but her devotion to her girlfriend shown through as it always did. “You need to get out of here. There's a portal-”  
“No,” Lena interrupted. “No, you don't need to tell me how to get out, you can lead us there once I stop the bleeding okay? Mon-El can carry you so you don't aggravate the wound. It'll be okay Love, you'll be okay.”

“Lena, please,” the hero begged, tightening her hold on the thin wrist. “I love you, I can't let you be in danger.”

“No, Kara, I can't lose you!” the CEO insisted, once again shifting to put as much pressure as she could on Kara's abdomen.

“The portal, Mon-El knows where it is. Alex has a plan, and I need you out of here before she finishes it.” Kara's cold hand that was supposed to be warm even on the coldest of days rose to cup her cheek. “I love you Lena Luthor.” With those words the hero let her arm fall to the ground and her crystal blue eyes go lifeless.

“No! No, Kara you can't leave me! Kara Zor-El open your eyes this instant! Darling, please! I need you!” She looked over her shoulder at Mon-El, who was still standing behind her in shock. 

“Mon-El, please help her! I-I can't - I need her!” Desperate emeralds returned to the once bright blues. “Come back to me…” 

She looked down at the bright, sticky crimson pool around the hero, seeping through both her clothes and the supersuit. She felt the impossible stillness of the blonde’s chest. Could taste the metallic smell of blood in the back of her throat. Heard nothing but the pounding of her own heart in her ears. 

Lena's emerald eyes, bright with tears, locked with Rhea's brown ones, nearly black with cruel pride. The queen of Daxam was proudly holding the weapon that was still dropping with the blood of the last daughter of Krypton, not a strand of her perfect black hair out of place.

“I couldn't have my son marry a taken woman could I?” The older woman said casually.

“You bitch,” Lena hissed, rising from her knees, the blood of her dead lover dripping off her body. “You cruel, twisted, vial wretch!” Her voice got louder with each word, her eyes stung and blurred with unshed tears. “You have no idea what you've just done!”

“Oh I think I do sweetheart,” Rhea all but purred. “I've killed Supergirl, Superman is soon to be little more than my servant, and none of your pitiful weapons can stand in my way. Earth is as good as ours!” 

“Earth will never be yours,” Lena snapped.

Rhea smirked. “We'll see about that.” The queen turned, waving a dismissive hand at them as she did so and telling her guards “take care of them.”

The two soldiers nodded, waiting until she was through another doorway to move. Lena was mildly surprised when Mon-El finally decided to move, surging forward and knocking out both enemies by smashing their helmeted heads together. He turned back to the CEO, carmel eyes apologetic, seeming to ask “how can I help?” as they locked with her empty ones.

“Get her to the portal she mentioned, I’ll take care of Rhea,” Lena spoke without a trace of emotion.

“But-” Mon-El started, running a hand through his neat brown hair.

“Go Mon-El,” her voice grew harsher, but she still gave no hint of how broken she was inside.

“You can’t-” he tried again  
.  
“DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!” Lena roared, not unlike a sargent trying to get their troops to retreat.

The prince finally gave in, stepping forward to carefully scoop up the limp Kryptonian in his arms and set off in the opposite direction his mother had at a slight jog.

Lena sighed deeply, letting a single tear fall for her lost lover before setting off to find the lab they had passed. There was no way that bitch was getting away with this.

The Daximites would learn to never mess with a Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Holly crud someone actually read my fic. Leave kudos & comments I guess idk no one really reads the notes anyways so I'm probably just screaming into the void but thank you for reading! Prompts welcome, I'ma post more trash at some point so stick around if you want to read that too.


End file.
